Southern Charms and Chicago Shadows (Remastered)
by ResilientBelle
Summary: She wears a tiara and the title of Miss South Carolina. He carries a Glock 22 and has precise aim. It's supposed to be a job, but when she looks at him in just that way, passion takes over. There's no room for mistakes, though, especially when her life is at stake. Can they make it to the Miss America Pageant together?
1. Chapter 1

**I am very thankful for anyone who reads this fic. It was originally posted in 2013 with the same title, but I chose to recreate the story. Sunflower Fran is the lady who makes all the magic happen; she's an awesome beta. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 1 – Miss Magnolia Wins and Bullets Fly**

The best way to describe the backstage area at any beauty pageant is controlled chaos with a side of sequins. Women are in various stages of dress, from formal to near nakedness in five inch heels.

You have to be careful not to trip over the multiple electrical cords, and the heat from the bulbs can make the area feel unbearable. Tables are covered with every imaginable cosmetic product, with powder tipping out of containers and onto the floor.

Dressers assisting the contestants remind them not to sit while wearing evening gowns, because you cannot risk wrinkling the fabric. There's an endless cloud of Elnett hairspray applied to every coiffed masterpiece.

Even nerves of steel are rattled when the five minute and two minute cues are announced.

To most people, this scene would be uncomfortable at best, but for Bella Swan, pageant veteran and current Miss Magnolia, it was all part of the usual routine. She could handle the pressure with ease like the professional she was.

There's no doubt in her mind that tonight she will walk away with her sixteenth title. It would bring her one step closer to her ultimate dream. The crown she'd coveted since winning Little Miss Tiny Tot South Carolina at age four. Her life's mission depended on this night. Bella knew she would travel to Atlantic City to become the next Miss America no matter who the competition was.

They had nothing on her.

After all, she won the Miss Swimsuit title a few nights ago with an air of confidence. Three of the contestants quit on the spot after she sang _"Someone to Watch over Me."_ There was an ever-present smile on her face during the question and answer session. Even the seasoned judges were quite impressed by her platform on childhood obesity. She made it personal by highlighting her best friend's struggle to overcome the disorder. It was small touches like that which set her apart from the others and ultimately helped her win titles in the past.

The time had come for the final minutes of the pageant, and Bella took her place on the front tier. While the others were chatting and giving last minute hugs, she was clearing her mind. This really was not the time for socializing. Winning beauty contests was her career, not some hobby or part-time activity. No one was as serious about becoming the new Miss South Carolina as Bella Swan was. That crown belonged on her head.

A hush came over as the curtain rose, and the applause from the crowd was the only noise to be heard. The emcee's voice, along with his leering looks, were cringe-worthy, though. So long as she didn't have to endure another disgusting comment from him, then that was fine. It would all be worth the annoyance.

The finalists were announced, each looking more surprised than the last. Once called, they congregated and held hands in anticipation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the new Miss South Carolina is...Miss Magnolia, Isabella Marie Swan!"

While she wasn't surprised, the way she carried herself across the stage spoke volumes. There was no denying how close this moment was to perfection. Bella had to stoop slightly while last year's winner pinned the glittery tiara to her hair. It seems that now her sequined dress wasn't nearly as heavy, the stay at her waist feeling a touch more comfortable. After the sash was carefully slid over her head, it was time for Bella to take her walk and smile victoriously at the crowd.

Her parents, Renee and Charles Swan, beamed with abundant pride as their daughter waved. The applause quickly became a standing ovation. But as much as Bella was enjoying this moment, there was something out of place. She took a quick look to the right and heard a sound that was wrong. Nothing in all of her training could have prepared her how to handle this.

The house lights came on rapidly as gunshots rang out through the auditorium. Bella fell to the floor as her heart pounded a million miles an hour. This could not be happening, not now, not ever. People were screaming, running for their lives. She rolled off the platform and down onto the floor, crawling underneath a row of seats, praying the shooter would stop. She feared not only for her life, but her parents and everyone who was present. Shootings in public were no longer a rare event, but no one in their right mind would have suspected an attack at the Miss South Carolina Pageant.

She wasn't sure how long she hid under the seats, but until the place was secure, Bella was not moving. From outside there was the sound of the first responders. This made her wonder how bad the scene was. The fact that this event was now a crime scene immediately hit with massive force. She thought about her parents, the other contestants. Was anyone hurt, or God forbid, dead? Her stomach twisted in knots, her breathing uneasy as she wiped at her face. The tiara was a few feet away, amazingly in near perfect condition from what Bella could see. This realization caused her to hyperventilate - it was such a small detail in the scheme of things.

Questions came quickly as Bella thought about how other people reacted during the shooting.

Should she come out with her arms up?

Was it safe to come out?

Where was the shooter?

Bella checked herself as best as she could and was relieved to find only scrapes and cuts. When she was absolutely certain the police were inside, she slid onto her stomach, carefully shielding herself while trying to get closer to the stage. A security officer was close enough to help her get up off the floor. He was telling Bella something about breathing more steadily when she saw blood and began gasping for air. The emcee was lying face down on the floor, his limbs spread. Only a short time ago, he'd announced her name as the winner. Now he was motionless.

Why had someone shot him?

What had he done?

"He needs help!" she yelled. "Oh, God, please get someone to help him! Where are the paramedics?"

"Ma'am, you need to calm down," the officer responded. _How could_ _she be calm?_ There was a man, one who could be dying, and no one was doing anything to help. The officer kept a tight hold on her waist while Bella fought to get out of his grip.

A police officer ran up on the stage, checked for a pulse, and let out a heavy breath. "This man is dead."

Something in his words kicked Bella into action. She might be a beauty pageant winner, but she hadn't gotten this far in life by being a coward. It was time to show her resilience. She kicked off her heels, took a deep breath, and chose to handle this in her own way.

 **Thank you all for reading. I have a group on facebook, Resilient Belle's Bookshelf, for those of you who want to join.**


	2. The Best of The Best of The Best

**Thank you all so much for reading and following this story. I am humbled by my readers, as well as my beta, Fran. She's all kinds of awesomeness. I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 2 – The Best of The Best of The Best**

"Yeah, I can see his point of view. If it were my daughter, I'd want a whole damn army of security specialists watching her every move. But in this case, less is far more…beneficial," Aro carefully selected his words. He knew from experience that clients, even if they were old friends, had certain expectations when it came to personal protection.

"We take every request and decide what is necessary before making a fast decision. Recently a manager of a hedge fund had a group of protesters that greeted his family every morning, in, shall I say, an unpleasant manner? Made their lives difficult, you know? Well, his wife was expecting their first child. In their case, we had a team of three men guarding them and their property. There were no incidents involving weapons, so we believed that was the best plan of action."

He took a pause. "In Swan's case, I already have an idea of who would be the best fit for the job. And before you can ask, he can be on the next flight out to Columbia. The men and women who work for Chicago Shadows are serious about their work."

Aro set his phone down on the desk and rubbed his eyes before taking a look outside. Chicago Shadows was located on the tenth floor of the Grant Thornton Building, which allowed a generous view of the eastern side of the city. The sun was coming up over the horizon. Another hot July day was starting, and there was demand for another security specialist.

He knew what he was doing when he founded Chicago Shadows within a year of the terrorist attacks on New York City. Multiple security businesses opened in the wake of the fear that permeated dazed citizens. What had been considered the norm was no longer safe. It wasn't just the celebrities or politicians who needed protection. Old money and new money were desperate. His contacts, both professional and personal, wanted him to work with them to form a business. Aro had a reputation that preceded him, but the city was nearly oversaturated, so that led him to consider his home town of Chicago.

Within the first six months, the demand for their security services more than doubled. The rich had a whole different set of needs and problems, and his company was the one with the solutions. Their clients expected the best and that's what he delivered. The best.

This is why Aro always came in before six. Certain situations were urgent, such as the one he learned about a few hours ago.

Phil Swan was an old college buddy who moved to Charleston, South Carolina to live the good life. They had a long history, from being each other's best man to golf weekends. Now Phil was retired from working as a scout for the Chicago Cubs franchise. Once the team won the World Series, Phil was ready to move down south and be closer to his family. The idyllic low country of the state suited him fine.

If this had been anyone besides Phil, Aro would have rejected the offer since sending one of the team members to another state was not standard procedure.

However, this wasn't a regular request, either.

Phil's niece, Bella Swan, was a beauty queen who happened to win the title of Miss South Carolina the previous evening. But all hell broke loose when a suspect took aim and fired a weapon. No one was arrested, and the police had yet to determine all the details of the shooting. They were certain it was not an act of terrorism. Ten people were dead, several injured, but Bella was physically fine, minus some scrapes. Her dad, Charles, who was Phil's brother, had a broken arm, but he was more concerned about his daughter's safety than his injury. Was _she_ the target of some delusional madman? Had someone planned to hurt her?

And that's where Aro and Chicago Shadows came into the picture.

While there were more than enough employees to choose from, there was one he had in mind.

Vampire, also known as Edward Cullen, would take the job, no questions asked. He earned that name since he was beyond pale due to a severe vitamin D deficiency. If Aro asked him to jump, Cullen would only ask if he needed a parachute. The guy was a thrill seeker, always ready to go where ever he was assigned, and a professional. Aro never had to be concerned with Cullen's behavior around the clients. He didn't talk to the press about what went on behind closed doors. Employees were not allowed to have social media accounts, and Cullen thought they were useless and avoided them like the plague.

Aro left his office and headed straight for the training room. When he wasn't on assignment, Cullen was normally there early in the morning, and today was no different. The moment his boss walked through the door, they made eye contact.

"Good to see that you're present and accounted for, Vampire. Hate to pull you away from your work out, but duty calls."

Before Edward could open his mouth, Emmett 'Tank' McCarty entered the room, singing loudly and extremely off key. It was part of the usual routine. McCarty was the smartass who brought the sarcasm to the table. The wall of muscle stopped in front of them with a look of uncertainty.

"Aro, I wasn't expecting to spar with you. I'm rather flattered that you would join us, especially for a round of kickboxing."He pointed his thumb towards Edward. "Vampire here takes whatever I throw at him. You know he's the best of the best of the best." He puffed out his chest in a mock military pose. Aro was expecting a salute at any second.

"Tank, seriously, cut the shit and get busy with the weights." Aro was direct with his words. Emmett declined from making any more conversation. When the boss gave an order in that tone, he knew it wasn't time for play.

Edward grabbed the closest towel, dried off in a hurry, and followed Aro down the hall.

Thankfully, the flight to Columba was uneventful. He'd never been to South Carolina before, but from the way some of the locals sounded, Edward knew he would stick out like a sore thumb. And that really wasn't a good thing. Standing out was not something his job required. Not many men were dressed in suits, since the outdoor temperature probably had something to do with that. It was nearly a hundred degrees outside. People walked around in tattered or clean cut khaki shorts, and dingy flip flops, which he assumed was the dress code. No one seemed to own any other style of footwear. A cold shiver ran down his spine just as Edward met up with Phil Swan. The fact that he was wearing a dress shirt and tie made Edward feel relieved.

They exchanged greetings; a tight handshake, and a bit of small talk before getting into Phil's SUV. He was expecting a guided tour of the city, but Phil drove down the interstate at a speed that could set records.

"Did Aro tell you anything about my niece?"

Edward wasn't expecting that question. "No sir, other than she won a beauty pageant. Is there something I need to know about Ms. Swan?"

Phil let out a hearty laugh and clapped his hand on Edward's shoulder. "Whoa, I better keep both hands on the wheel, right?" He said as the car veered to the left. "You have to excuse me. I'm in a bit of a hurry. My brother wanted to have you at the house as soon as possible. That's the way Charlie is, always impatient."

"Back to Ms. Swan, though," Edward redirected.

"Yeah, you need to know that she's really shaken up by the whole incident, but it's to be expected. And call her Bella, not Ms. Swan. That's not her style." He went on to describe some details while flipping through a phone. "Not sure if Aro had a picture, but this is my niece."

Phil handed over the device, setting his eyes back on the interstate, while Edward studied his client's image.

The girl in the picture was no girl. She made him recall a dream he kept having for several nights. There was a woman who beckoned him up a flight of stairs, wearing just enough to prove she was both a lady and a temptress. Same long dark brown hair and eyes, and a smile that could hold his gaze for hours. In this picture, she was wearing a tiara and a sash with the words 'Miss Magnolia.' There was no denying Bella was stunning, a definite beauty queen. Edward unconsciously swiped to the next picture, in which he saw a more casual version of her.

Damn it, damn it, damn it.

She looked just as good, if not better, than when she had on a crown. And for this one moment, Edward mentally took back what he said about shorts and flip flops. Bella was in a pair along with the casual shoes, and holy shit, did she ever look good. Her legs were long and lean. A fitted v-neck shirt did more for her than any other woman he knew. And that smile...oh yeah, it would be the death of him.

"You all right?" Edward hadn't realized he'd been staring at Phil's phone for such a long time.

"Yes, sir. Bella reminds me of someone I've seen before."

He handed over the phone and resigned himself to the fact that Bella Swan was already a bonafide rarity. A beauty who was all his to protect.

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you all are enjoying the ride. Come check out Resilient Belle's Bookshelf on Facebook.**


	3. Chapter3 The Best Looking Man Left Alive

**Thank you all for reading and for your support. I am deeply appreciative. A huge thank you also to my beta, Fran. She's wonderful and makes everything better. Any mistakes left are mine.**

 **Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 3 – The Best Looking Man Left Alive**

Since last night turned out to be something straight from a horror movie, nothing felt normal. Nothing was normal. The events played over in her mind, on a continuous loop.

Her daddy's broken arm.

The relief when she found her parents alive.

Law enforcement officers asking rounds of questions - had anyone threatened her recently? Did she see anything suspicious backstage?

The blood on the ground, more blood than she had ever seen, or hoped to see again.

Shit, why couldn't she stop thinking about _everything?_

She rubbed at her temples. Waves of exhaustion threatened to take over, but Bella couldn't sleep well. The room was either too hot or too cold. She couldn't remember the last time she'd eaten. Her eyes ached from crying so hard.

Her torn dress was hanging over the door, a reminder of the tragedy. Bella took the damaged garment to the adjoining bedroom. Although it was her favorite, she had an overwhelming urge to throw it in the trash, but that wasn't an option. Renee wanted to keep all of Bella's gowns for some reason.

There was a bathroom that connected the two rooms. Pausing, she looked at her reflection in the mirror before grabbing the boar's hairbrush.

More thoughts came to mind.

Why did some maniac feel compelled to murder people last night?

What was his reasoning?

Was this person trying to kill her?

The brush fell out of her hand and onto the floor. Bella was tired of crying, and of the discomfort it caused. God, all she wanted was for someone to hold her until the crushing pain went away.

While her parents could give her the compassion she wanted, Bella longed for someone who would understand her need for safety and comfort.

Oh hell, she was ready for _him_ , for the right man to come into this very room at this very second, and scoop her into his arms. Then he would take her away from the nightmare, maybe to the beach house. He'd take care of her, hold her when the thoughts became too much.

Bella shook her head, chiding herself for having useless escape fantasies. At any given point in the past, there would have been boys lining up at her door, like a kissing booth, but she wouldn't have chosen any of them. Her standards were high; there was no chance in hell that she'd settle. The annoying inner voice that suggested she was a mess needed to shut its mouth.

Bella had come from a long line of southern women who had faced impossible situations. Their blood ran through her veins. Southern women _didn't_ just sit by and let life roll over them. They get back up and show everyone what _fight like a girl_ means.

She was confident and able; she'd proven that fact. Last night's massacre did not get the better of her, damn it! While it was reasonable and normal for someone in her position to feel frightened, this had gone on long enough. It was time to get off the floor, dry her eyes, and move forward. A shower and some self care would do her a world of good.

The Swan's sprawling mansion on Hampton Hill lacked sufficient security. Anyone with enough motivation and a nugget of intelligence could pick the deadbolt on the front and back doors, possibly in under three minutes. Tutorials and websites were dedicated to turning the average man into a professional. Breaking into this house would be child's play; the average criminal was lazy by their very own nature. They want to put forth only so much effort to reach their goal.

Since the house was this large, Edward knew that if someone were to break in, they'd need to know the layout. Such as someone who spent some time in the house - perhaps a friend, a housekeeper, or a family member.

His mind was working at a quick pace that was quick as he walked around the periphery of the house. Aro had reminded Edward that this situation only required one person for the job. While he wasn't about to second-guess his boss' decision, it wouldn't hurt to have a detailed security system in place. As wealthy as they were, Edward was surprised that the Swan's hadn't invested in some form of personal protection.

And considering the fact that they hired private protective services to guard Bella, it would take little, if any, persuading on his part to prove the necessity.

As the old saying went, _money was no object_ for the Swans. That was made evident the moment the enormous wooden door opened to reveal a house worthy of a magazine.

Delicate crystal chandeliers hung from the ceilings. The walls of the front room were covered with silk shantung wall paper in a brown and turquoise paisley pattern. Flowers large and small were tucked in vases that decorated tables. Photographs and other silver sentimental objects were nestled into dark bookshelves.

The Swan's obviously had class, but they were not as pretentious he initially imagined.

Renee greeted him with a smile, a glass of ice-cold sweet tea, and a hug. Charles let him know up front this was his house, and to let them know if he needed anything. They were relieved he had arrived.

Edward wasn't expecting the warm welcome since they were presently living in a state of chaos. Most clients only let him know where his bedroom was and gave him information on a need-to-know basis.

Instead, they gave him tea with enough sugar to rot his teeth and permission to roam their mansion.

What more could he ask for?

After examining the grounds, Edward was more than ready to get out of the insufferable heat and into the icy cold house. Yeah, Chicago was hot but this place had a level of humidity that covered like a blanket. His shirt was drenched in sweat. What he really wanted was a shower and a few minutes to log the details. This assignment took him out of his comfort zone, which was actually where he thrived.

Though Edward still had yet to meet Bella, her image was burned into his brain, and he couldn't shake it off.

Spidey sense be damned!

There were pictures of her throughout the house - a young girl posing ladylike on a swing in one, while another was of a college graduate. Pageant photos of her wearing formal dresses hung on walls. Each one drew him in, heightening his curiosity.

As much as her physical beauty intrigued him, Edward wanted to know the woman with the hypnotizing brown eyes. What did her voice sound like? Was the cherry red convertible in the garage her car? What was she studying in college? A freaking civil war was going on in his mind. Even though he knew it was not a good idea to get involved with a client personally, that rule might have to be thrown out for this assignment.

How could it hurt to know the details of Bella's life? And just who would it hurt?

Then it hit him like a brick. She might be one of those women who only want a professional relationship with her protective detail. That would solve the problem. He'd simply think about her night and day while waiting for the assignment to finish.

If Edward thought that would work, then he was already crazy from the heat.

He stood in front of the door to her bedroom, and a slight smile formed across his face. Pearl Jam was playing, one of his favorite groups; he knew the lyrics by heart. Who knew that Miss South Carolina liked this kind of music? Even though he was a hot mess, would this be the right time to knock on her door, to finally come face to face with Isabella Swan?

Well they had to meet at some point. Time to throw caution to the wind and all that jazz.

After knocking, the music paused, the door opened, and brown eyes met green. Edward swallowed hard and could only think of one word – beauty.

Her eyes were wide with curiosity, drinking him in like a tall glass of water. Broad shoulders that she would love to lay her head on attracted her interest. This man was tall, handsome, and so pale. His hair was slightly disheveled; Bella contemplated how it would feel between her fingers, among other things. The sound of his whiskey- smooth voice brought her back to the moment.

"Pearl Jam, huh? Have to say I'm surprised we'd have that in common." Edward stuck out his hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. "Your pictures don't do you justice." She stared at their connected fingers before he lifted hers to his mouth and stunned the hell out of her. The gesture was unexpected, old-fashioned, and well liked. If he listened closely enough, Bella was certain he would hear the pounding of her heart.

"Do you do this with all of the women you guard?" It was a genuine question. "It's just that Daddy told me he hired a bodyguard, but I wasn't expecting someone like you."

He dropped her hand and took a deep breath. "You're right, Bella. I'm Edward Cullen, and for lack of better words, I'm here to keep you safe. Who were you expecting your father to bring in?"

She laughed, and it was the kind of laughter you hear while riding in a convertible.

"Maybe I've watched too many movies," she began before her feet started squirming. A deep burgundy color on adorable toes caught his eyes. "Aren't y'all supposed to show up just for public events? I mean, how many women open their bathroom door and see the best looking man left alive standing there?" A small palm covered her face much to his displeasure."Please forgive me, Edward…for being so…forward. I'm sure you're just as embarrassed as I am." She turned away, and he gently pulled her back in his direction.

"Bella, you have nothing to be embarrassed about, I promise, okay? I have a policy of being open and honest with people." He chose his words with precision. "And I happen to find you exceptionally beautiful. You don't need some fancy crown on your head to announce to the whole world that you, Bella Swan, are a beauty. Hell, an invisible one's been there ever since you were a little girl."

Bella contemplated if it was possible to die from blushing.

Before she made a comment, Edward pointed out that he had already seen multiple pictures of her. Charles and Renee gushed over their darling daughter. Bella visibly relaxed after his comment.

"I'm used to everyone talking about the way I look, but you're not like the others. Thank you, Edward."

He nearly forgot about needing a shower when she stepped forward to hug him. That picture perfect smile, and the fact that she fit so well, or that she brought out his harder side didn't help.

"Go take a shower, and maybe we'll talk some more," she whispered.

Reluctantly Edward pulled away to tend to his business. Silently he prayed that she hadn't noticed the effect she had on him. A cold shower was the only thing that could help him now.

Bella closed the door behind him and rested against it. She wanted to burst with excitement. This was better than winning the finals in six beauty pageants.

Her grin was ear to ear.

There was no denying she got to him.

" _That man…Edward Cullen…oh God, oh my God…he's my bodyguard!"_

She felt secure when he briefly held her, not to mention turned on. Was it possible that this was the man she had longed for? And their bedrooms…holy shit, they were only a few feet apart. So many questions ran through her head.

Bella sat on the chair in front of her dressing table. Since he was protecting her, did that mean they weren't supposed to be involved personally? From the way Edward behaved, she was under a different impression. Their attraction was mutual, to say the least. He didn't talk to her like other men had in the past, like a sex object. Could it be that Edward saw beyond the tiara? If he didn't yet, then she had a goal to reach.

" _You haven't seen anything yet, ,"_ Bella thought as she smiled.

 **Thank you all for reading! Drop by Facebook and visit my group, Resilient Belle's Bookshelf.**


End file.
